Containment/exclusion booms can be used to filter water or restrict the flow of contaminants from one side of the boom to the other. Such contaminants can include any debris or marine life, as well as silt which is laden with bacteria. Unfortunately, while such use of the containment/exclusion boom can be effective in reducing the debris, marine life, or silt in the water on one side of the boom, many such booms have a tendency to shift position in response to tidal action, or in response to increasing or decreasing water pressure (which may occur for a variety of reasons) on either side of the boom. This change in position can cause seepage of contaminants (e.g., debris, marine life, or silt) under the lower edge of the main boom curtain.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a containment/exclusion boom with an anchoring mechanism which would allow for the maintenance of a seal which prevents or at least substantially minimizes the movement of contaminants in either direction under the boom.
It would also be desirable to make it possible to secure the boom in a fixed position to counteract tidal action or changes in water pressures and levels on either of the boom curtain.
The present invention is directed to achieve these objectives and others, as well as overcome these and other deficiencies in the art.